The Devil Within
by Elvadora
Summary: Suivez les aventures de Alexandra Jones de retour à Rosewood après 3 années. [Darren Wilden X OC]
1. Prologue

Je m'appelle Alexandra, mais on m'appelle Lexie. Je suis actuellement âgée de 16 ans. J'ai les cheveux blonds coupés courts qui m'arrivent un peu au dessus des épaules et mes yeux sont verts. Je vis actuellement à Rosewood chez mon oncle, Peter Hastings. Je suis partie 3 ans avec mes parents à Londres mais ma ville natale me manquait et j'ai donc emménagé chez lui et sa famille. Je m'entends très bien avec ma cousine Spencer qui a le même âge que moi. Hanna, ma meilleure amie, m'a appris que beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées durant mon absence. Je pense que je suis revenue au bon moment, surtout que même si cette histoire de -A est terminée, il y a toujours ce flic qui les colle elle et sa mère. J'ai donc décidé de passer quelques jours chez elle pour lui soutirer plus d'informations et par la même occasion m'éloigner de ma famille car, même si il y a une bonne entente entre nous, vivre ensemble à long terme nous est nuisible.


	2. Chapitre 1

_1 Sept 6:00 am_

_You'll never know what hit you, won't see... Click/_

-Mmh, il est quelle heure Han ? demandais-je avec une voix endormie  
-6h, faut qu'on se lève, me répondit Hanna à l'autre bout de la pièce  
-Encore juste, 5 minutes... suppliai-je en refermant les yeux  
-Debout là-dedans ! Vous allez encore être en retard pour la rentrée, cria une voix derrière la porte  
-Allez, on y va Lex  
-Vas-y d'abord, rétorquai-je  
-Vous y allez en même temps sinon vous pouvez dire adieu à vos gaufres !  
-Ça rigole plus, ria Hanna en sortant de son lit  
-On rigole pas avec les gaufres d'Ashley Marin, rigolais-je à mon tour en m'habillant avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je descendis donc dans la cuisine accompagnée de ma meilleure amie pour prendre le petit déjeuner avant de partir pour le lycée. Nous étions entrain de nous diriger vers sa voiture quand une page de journal vint traîner dans nos pieds.

-Ça fait déjà 2 ans, soupira Hanna  
-Ça passe vite, soufflais-je à mon tour  
-Parfois trop.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture avant d'arriver à l'école 10 minutes plus tard.

-Salut les filles, appela Emily  
-Coucou Em', répondis-je

Après nous être toutes saluées, nous partîmes vers le local pour notre première heure de cette longue journée.

_Ellipse de la journée_

La fin des cours était enfin arrivée. Hanna m'avait ramené chez elle avant de repartir avec les filles, je ne sais où. Je pense qu'elles ne me disent pas tout à propos de leurs histoires de A, de flics et de tout le reste.

J'étais dans la cuisine quand on sonna à la porte. Je me levis et ouvris la porte sur trois hommes.

-Oui ? Demandais-je en fixant l'homme en face de moi  
-Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Wilden, me répondit-il. Nous venons faire une perquisition pour le meurtre d'Alison DiLaurentis  
-Je suis désolé, les propriétaires de cette maison sont absents et je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'ils soient présents pour que l'on fouille leur maison.  
-J'ai un mandat, donc qu'ils soient là ou pas je vais rentrer dans cette maison, rétorqua-t-il. Je peux ? me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil

Je m'écartais de l'entrée et les laissais aller.

-Garrett, va voir à la cave. Et toi, tu t'occupes du rez de chaussé. Quant à nous, on va voir l'étage, dit-il en me désignant  
-Vous nous considérez déjà comme un 'nous', lieutenant ? répondis-je sur un ton sarcastique

Il me dévisagea et parti vers l'étage. Je le suivais et pu me rendre compte qu'il se dirigeait directement vers la chambre d'Hanna, il savait exactement où il voulait aller.

-Ça va, vous trouvez des choses intéressantes ? Demandais-je  
-Jusqu'ici, rien. Riposta-t-il  
-Vous feriez peut-être mieux d'arrêter ici. De toute manière vous ne trouverez rien.  
-C'est quoi, ça ? me demanda-t-il en désignant une boîte et en m'ignorant  
-Ça, ça ne vous regarde pas, répondis-je sèchement  
-À qui est-ce que ça appartient ?  
-À moi.  
-Il y a un cadenas, donnez moi la clé, m'ordonna-t-il  
-Je ne l'ai pas, lui dis-je  
-Où est-elle alors ?  
-Chez moi  
-Allons y alors, s'exclama-t-il  
-À moins que vous ne soyez partant pour un voyage en Angleterre, il me semble que c'est impossible, rétorquai-je

Il me fixa quelques secondes avant de recommencer ses fouilles et de me poser des questions.

-Ainsi vous êtes anglaise ?  
-Je suis américaine. Mes parents ont déménagé à Londres i ans.  
-Pourquoi ? Vous habitiez où avant ? M'interrogea-t-il  
-C'est un interrogatoire ? lui demandais-je  
-Non, bien sur que non, répondit-il en reprenant son analyse  
-Je vivais ici, avant. déclarais-je après quelques secondes d'attentes

Il me fixa, sorti de la pièce et descendit rejoindre ses hommes qui l'attendaient près de la porte d'entrée.

-On se reverra bientôt, j'aurai quelques questions plus... formelles, à vous poser, il se tourna et sorti de la maison. Oh, et tenez, dit-il en me tendant une carte, n'hésitez pas à me téléphoner si vous récupériez la clé  
-Bonne soirée lieutenant, rétorquai-je

Il eu un sourire en coin, m'analysa une dernière fois et parti pour de bon. Je refermais la porte et parti me vautrer dans le fauteuil, la boule au ventre. Sa façon de m'observer m'avait complètement retournée. Hanna rentra un peu plus tard et Ashley environ une heure après elle. La discussion à table fût assez mouvementée.

-J'en reviens pas qu'il ai osé fouiller notre maison, s'emporta Hanna  
-Han', tenta sa mère  
-Non maman ! Il rentre ici comme ça, sans aucune permission et fouine dans nos affaires, continua-t-elle  
-Il avait un mandat du juge, légalement il avait le droit d'être ici, signala Ashley  
-Et alors, d'abord mon sac, puis la maison. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ce marcher avec lui pour les lunettes, on aurait juste dû rembourser le magasin et puis voilà !  
-Pourquoi ça te touche tant Hanny ? On a rien à cacher de toute manière. Non ? Dis-je, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois de la soirée  
-Bien sur que non, c'est juste le fait qu'il soit venu. Il peut pas, je vois même pas comment il a réussi à l'obtenir, on a jamais rien fait. Y avait aucune raison.  
-J'irai le trouver demain et je lui dirai que si à l'avenir il veut fouiller chez moi, il n'a pas le droit d'aller dans votre chambre, dit Ashley  
-Qu'on lui donne la permission ou pas, ça changera rien. Il peut aller où il veut, déclarais-je. Est-ce que je peux monter, toute cette histoire me fatigue, demandais-je à la maîtresse de maison  
-Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme, il a aussi fouiller dans tes affaires je te signale. Ça ne te fait rien ? Qu'on viole ton intimité, comme ça ?  
-Hanna, laisse la. Vas-y Lexie, bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit madame Marin

J'écoutais de la musique quand Hanna pénétra dans notre chambre et se jeta sur moi.

-C'est quoi ton problème !  
-Non, c'est quoi le tiens ! Depuis quand tu défends les autres face à moi ! Surtout quand tu sais ce que ce type nous à fait vivre à ma mère et moi, cria-t-elle  
-Il ne m'a rien fait à moi, à part me gâcher mon après midi, dis-je calmement. Et puis je le défends pas, c'est juste que moi je sais faire la part des choses, contrairement à toi.  
-Ouais, encore tes "soi-disant" valeurs, rigola-t-elle  
-Ouais c'est exactement ça ! riais-je

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, comme deux vieilles amies qui venaient de se retrouver.


	3. Chapitre 2

_23 Sept 12:50 am_

_-_Salut Zack, un sandwich au saumon et un coca s'il te plait, commandai-je en rentrant au Brew

-Tout de suite Lexie ! Votre café monsieur, continua-t-il en tendant un gobelet à la personne devant moi

-Merci, il se retourna vers moi, mademoiselle, me salua-t-il

-Lieutenant Wilden, répondis-je. Excusez-moi, merci Zack, dis-je en prenant ma commande

-Vous connaissez mon nom, mais je ne connais toujours pas le vôtre, dit-il avec un sourire en coin

Je rêve ou ce type est entrain de flirter avec moi ?

-Désolé, mes parents m'ont toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus

Il rigola et continua

-J'aimerais que vous passiez au poste de police cet après midi, à 14h précise. Je serai peut-être moins inconnu derrière un bureau

-J'ai des choses à faire, mon emploi du temps est plein à craquer toute la semaine, prenez rendez-vous, déclarais-je

Il me dévisagea et rétorqua

-Ça n'était pas une question

Et il partit ensuite, me laissant derrière lui, ahurie. Je déjeuna et il fut bien vite 13h45.

Je n'avais toujours pas pris ma décision, soit je n'y allais pas et il continuerai à me coller aux baskets jusqu'à ce que j'y aille soit... Il n'y pas de soit j'y vais, au moins je serai débarrassée de lui.

10 minutes plus tard j'étais arrivée au commissariat, j'entra dans le bâtiment et demanda le bureau de Wilden.

Arrivée devant la porte je frappa

-Qui est-ce, répondit une voix sourde provenant de l'intérieur

-À votre avis, soupirais-je

-Oh merde, cracha-t-il suivit par un fameux remue ménage dans son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à m'ouvrir

-J'ai failli attendre, dis-je en entrant dans le bureau... horriblement mal rangé, je sais pas ce qu'il y a foutu pendant 5 minutes, mais c'était pas du rangement.

-Désolé, j'étais occupé, dit-il en fermant la porte. À boire ?

-Non, merci.

Il s'assit en face de moi, sortit un dossier sur lequel je pu lire 'Alison DiLaurentis' et il prit une page vierge.

-Alors, votre nom finalement ?

-Alexandra, Alexandra Jones. Mais on m'appelle Lexie

-Donc, Lexie, depuis quand êtes-vous revenue à Rosewood ? me demanda-t-il

-Fin Août répondis-je

-Et quand étiez-vous partie ? Et pourquoi être partie en Angleterre ?

-I ans au début des vacances, ma mère est grecque, son pays d'origine lui manquait, donc on est allé vivre en Grèce pendant 3 mois. Mon père se débrouillait avec son travail au début, mais après ça n'allait plus et...

Je marqua une pause en le voyant prendre des notes de tout ce que je disais et en profita pour le dévisager. Il n'était pas si mal, je comprends pourquoi Ashley a accepté cet accord après le vol d'Hanna. Ça donnerai presque envie de voler une paire de chaussures, rien que pour le flic.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, il avait du se rendre compte de ma longue pause

-Et ensuite ? demanda-t-il

-C'est vraiment important ? En quoi est-ce que ça a à voir avec la disparition d'Alison ?

-Ça l'est, fut la seule réponse que je reçu, suivie d'un grotesque 'Continuez'

-Et son patron l'envoya en Angleterre, c'était en Europe et mes parents ont les moyens d'aller en Grèce quand ils le souhaitent, terminais-je

-Et pourquoi être revenue ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? rétorquais-je du tac au tac mais vu son air surpris je fût obligée de lui répondre. Mon pays me manquait, mes amies me manquaient, le reste de ma famille est ici, toute ma vie est ici.

-Le reste de votre famille ? Les Marin ?

-Non les Hastings, Hanna est ma meilleure amie.

-Et vous n'aviez pas d'amies là bas ?

-Je ne me fais pas facilement des amies. J'en avais quelques une en Grèce, de quand j'allais passer l'été chez ma grand mère, mais en Angleterre je n'avais personne et je m'ennuyais.

-D'accord, il écrivit encore. Et po... Quoi ?

-Wilden, on signale encore un vol au centre commercial, tu devrais aller voir

-Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ? dit-il sèchement

-S'il te plait, insista l'officier

Wilden souffla.

-J'arrive. J'espère pour elle que ça n'est pas encore ta chère Hanna, dit il en se levant, car cette fois maman n'aura rien pour l'aider

-Et si c'était elle ? demandais-je

-Elle regrettera le jour où sa mère m'a viré de chez elle, lança-il suivit d'un clin d'oeil, puis il commença à partir

-Vous m'avez fait annuler mon après midi, pour pouvoir m'interroger 5 minutes ?

-C'est vrai, désolé. Attendez moi ici, dit-il en souriant.

-Je ne pense pas, non, rigolais-je

-Venez avec moi alors

-Pardon ?

Avant que je n'ai pu comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouvais tirer par le bras et ensuite flanquée dans une voiture de police

-Hé ! Doucement. Je refuse d'aller derrière

-Et pourquoi ? De toute manière ça n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, outragea-t-il

-Si, j'ai le choix.

Je sortis de la voiture et me plaça à l'avant du véhicule

-Et tu n'as rien à dire, continuais-je

-De quel droit tu me tutoie ? sembla-t-il s'offusquer

-De celui que tu me tutoie.

Il voulu dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne sortirent apparemment pas de sa bouche et il se contenta de conduire, comme un malade entre autre.


End file.
